


All I Want Is Everything

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, M/M, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new lives change everything ... and make everything perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this series. I've had a blast creating these little snippets into our boys' lives. I love you all ... always.

“Stiles … Stiles, where are you?” Derek asks, his feet anxiously following a path around the living room.

“Plan change, babe … Jackson and Liam are coming to get you. I’m going straight to the hospital,” Stiles voice sounds faint over the phone.

“What? No … no, you said you’d be here. Stiles, I can’t have these pups without you!”

“Easy, big guy. I’m going to be there, I swear. This fucking storm is screwing up the roads and it’ll take too long to get to you and then get to the hospital. Jackson will take care of you, babe. You trust him, right?” Stiles asks soothingly.

“But I want _you_ ,” Derek replies miserably. He suddenly hisses and then shouts, “ _FUCK!”_

“ _What?_ Derek, what’s wrong? Answer me, cub!” Stiles yells into his headset.

A soft groan and Derek mumbles, “I just cracked my goddamn shin on that mother-fucking monstrosity you call a coffee table,  _alpha_ .”

Stiles exhales sharply. “Dear fucking God could you freak me out a little  _more,_ Derek? I thought you’d – well hell, I don’t know what I thought. Don’t do that again, cub!”

Derek whines softly. “I’m sorry, alright? But you’re not  _here_ and I don’t know why but that’s all I can think about … other than the pain.”

“I know … but this will keep us both safe, ok? I’ll be at the hospital soon.”

Derek looks up when he sees headlights drift across the living room. “Jackson and Liam are here, Stiles.”

“Good, get going. Derek? I love you.”

“I love you too … alpha,” Derek replies.

* * *

Derek whines softly in the backseat of the cruiser. Liam gently rubs over the swollen abdomen while he nuzzles against Derek’s jaw. His soft purr helps Derek to relax but the pain is getting worse.

“What the hell are they doing in there?” Derek mutters.

Jackson chuckles. “Desi was trying out for the Olympics according to Liam.”

Liam hums. “You have no idea … and you’ve got two in there. Probably trapeze artists.”

“Circus folk … yeah, that makes sense considering Stiles is the sire,” Derek grins.

_I love you too, alpha_ . Derek replays his last conversation with Stiles. Memories slide through his brain of heated sex but also loving touches and caresses he never thought he’d deserve.

Mornings filled with sarcastic, teasing banter and afternoons spent watching old 80s movies and snuggling on the couch … Stiles face splitting open on a grin a mile wide when he saw the pregnancy test was positive … the utter rage that consumed his mate when Gerard had laid hands on him … it’s all a happy blur that Derek never imagined would be his someday. He prided himself once upon a time for being tough enough to endure anything. He avoided alphas wherever he could and vowed he would never submit to one.

Now, as he runs a hand over his leather collar, Derek cannot imagine his life without Stiles. Broken and scarred, they found each other and managed to knit their lives together. He’s about to give birth to twins … something else he never imagined he would do. 

“It gets even better, trust me,” Liam murmurs.

Derek looks over at his best friend. He’s never been friendly with other omegas but Liam is hard to resist. The bright-eyed omega has a past almost as wrecked as Derek’s and he survived it. The moment Stiles claimed Derek, Jackson and Liam became an instant fixture in his life and Liam’s calm guidance has seen Derek through learning how to heal from his own wounds.

“I don’t know about this,” Derek admits, wincing through another contraction. “Not exactly … maternal.”

Liam chuckles. “You’re about to  _get_ ready, Derek. Relax … unless you stake them in the backyard with hungry wolves circling, I think you’re going to be a great parent. Can’t be worse than Jax … he  _forgot_ Desi once.”

A harsh protest comes from the front seat. “You promised, Liam!”

Derek grunts. “I’ll never tell, alpha.”

“The hell you won’t,” Jackson moans. “God, Stilinski will _never_ let me live it down. And just for the record, she was at the station. Perfectly safe.”

“Yeah, safe and locked in your office,” Liam mutters to Derek who laughs then winces.

“Please tell me we are almost –“

Derek’s voice falls off into silence as they turn onto the hospital street and see lights everywhere. He hears the door locks click as Jackson maneuvers the cruiser around the wreck blocking their way. For a second he wonders why Jackson would lock the doors when they probably know every officer on site but then he sees the Jeep. The hood of the already battered Jeep accordioned against the crumpled hood of a black truck looks so wrong.

Liam suddenly scrambles to put himself between Derek and the window even as the other omega lurches toward the door. Derek struggles with Liam.

“No no let me go! Where is Stiles? I _don’t see Stiles!_ ”

“Derek … Derek! He’s not out there … they’ve already taken him in the ER and the minute we get there, Jax is going to find out for you … Derek … Derek!” Liam grabs his fellow omega’s chin and forces the wild green eyes to meet his own. “Derek, _please_ … you’ve _got_ to calm down … you _have_ to think of the twins!”

“But Stiles promised … Liam, I _can’t_ …” Derek insists between gasps of pain.

Jackson parks the car away from the mess at the ER entrance, letting his mate deal with Derek. He gets out and opens the door. Liam jumps out and runs to get help while Jackson levers Derek out of the backseat. The omega grips his shirt, pulling Jackson’s face down.

“Find out … about Stiles … find him … he’s all –“

Jackson growls softly and presses his forehead to Derek’s. “I’m just as worried as you are, Derek and I swear I will find him. He –“

They’ve been moving slowly toward the entrance as Jackson talks and suddenly there are nurses and a gurney present. Derek is lifted onto the stretcher and things begin happening – hands taking vitals, fingers palpating his midsection, pulling away clothes, voices asking questions … the omega’s eyes start to widen as panic bites in deep. As they enter the hospital, Liam suddenly emits a savage growl that has even Jackson balking. The normally easy-going omega pushes his way to Derek’s side.

“His _mate_ was involved in that wreck out front so I need someone to tell us where the _fuck_ he is!” Liam snarls.

“Liam? Sweetie?”

Liam’s attention swings to a familiar face – Melissa McCall. The mother of Stiles’ first mate, Scott, the beta came in the second Jackson called to say Derek was in labor. She smiles and then looks at Derek.

“Sweetie, Stiles is fine – he has a broken leg but he was very lucky. I promise we’ll figure a way to get him to you, ok?”

As if on cue, Stiles’ voice comes wafting out as the doors to the exam areas is opened.

“—better fucking tell me where my mate is or I swear to God I am going to bring ---“

The rest of the rant is cut off as the security door swings shut again. Derek snorts and his head falls back against the gurney. It’s not perfect and he wants Stiles beside him but at least he knows his alpha is in one piece. He groans and Melissa sighs. 

“Ok, hon, we need to get you prepped because those little guys are ready to see their daddy.”

Derek looks at Jackson who waves at the medical staff to continue onward. “If he’s threatening property damage, he’s  _fine_ , Derek. I’ll get him to you.”

Derek lays back and lets the nurses poke and prod him while Liam holds his hand. The pain is unreal and Derek feels helpless. All his natural independence is fled and he wants his alpha. He whimpers softly and Liam gently purrs at him. Derek writhes uncomfortably but then he smells it –  _home safe love_ and he sags back against the stretcher. The pain is just as sharp and painful as ever but his mate is here. Stiles’ strong hand cards into his hair and Derek presses into it with a soft whine, looking up. Amber eyes filled with tears look back at him. Derek huffs a soft laugh at the alpha moving awkwardly on crutches as they begin to wheel Derek to the OR. 

“Hey, no disrespecting the alpha, cub,” Stiles admonishes softly. 

“You’re here,” Derek murmurs.

“Yep, little worse for wear but I’m not going anywhere, babe,” Stiles replies. “I’ll be waiting for you … and so will our pups.”

Derek vaguely remembers the kiss his alpha presses against his forehead and the brush of knuckles against his jaw but he slips away before he can respond to the whispered, “I love you, Derek.”

* * *

Derek blinks slowly. His body feels like someone wrung him out and tossed him over a line to dry. His mouth is parched and gummy. His muscles ache and Derek isn’t sure he wants to know how crusty and disgusting his eyes are.

“Welcome back, handsome.”

Derek grimaces. He hates that he cares but he can't stand that Stiles sees him looking like this –  he feels worse than he did the first day he met his mate. Stiles chuckles.

“ _Stop_ , cub,” the alpha gently admonishes. “You're gorgeous as always.”

“I am _not_ ,” Derek protests. “I smell, my hair's a mess, I'm still f\--”

S tiles presses a hard kiss to Derek's mouth. “Shut up, cub.”

Derek hu ffs in frustration but Stiles' presence relaxes him like nothing else so he gives in. “The pups?”

“You think I'd be here if they were anything less than perfect?” Stiles asks.

Derek smiles. “When can I see them?”

“Stilinski, I swear to God I'm never going to forgive you,” Jackson's voice announces. “He wants an entire litter now.”

Stiles moves back to show Liam walking into the room, pushing a bassinet with two small bundles. Jackson follows, glaring at Stiles who shrugs. 

“Sorry big guy but I make it a strict policy not to get between an omega and new pups.”

Liam's expression as he lifts one of the tiny, swaddled forms is  transported to say the least. Derek's is little better as he accepts one, then both of the children he's brought into the world. T wo boys squirm and fuss slightly until they take a deep breath. Derek gasps as they both begin a soft purr.

“Omegas?” he asks Stiles.

“Both of them,” his mate replies. “There's a low possibility they might still present as betas and less that they'll be alphas, but ... I don't really care, babe. They're mine and I think they're perfect. Just like you.”

D erek looks up at Stiles. It's been a long, painful road and he has no idea if he's up to the challenge of raising children but he's not afraid anymore.  He's in love with his alpha mate and has that love in return. Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's forehead. He runs a thumb over the leather collar around his omega's neck, enjoying the slight intake of breath.

“Every day, cub. I'll tell you and them 'I love you' every day, Derek. And I'll always mean it,” he murmurs.

Derek kisses his pups gently. “I know. I believe you.”

For once, both of them know it's true.


End file.
